You Don't Know My Name
by 2shy the Shippy
Summary: And now I'm slowly dying a painful death. Lucky me. Somehow. I always knew that I would never have her, but I didn't want to admit it. No one does. Pendrell POV


I can see her angelic figure above mine telling me something. I just can't figure out what the words are. I would lip read, but my vision is kind of blurry. Dana Scully is the most beautiful, intelligent, and caring person I have ever known. It only I could have been the man to have her. But, as we all know I missed my chances. Well, you don't, but if you pay attention you will see my life flash before my eyes.

Summer of 1972 

"_Mommy, may I get some money to buy some ice cream?" I asked. My mother gave me her 100-watt smile and gave me a dollar._

"_There you go sweetheart, now run along before the ice cream man leaves." She straightened out my hair a bit, and then I ran along to get some ice cream. My mother didn't usually let me out of her sight, but she could see me from where she stood, so she let me go._

_As I walked to the ice cream truck, I saw two slightly older boys follow me. I ignored them because people always follow me to make fun of me and call me a momma's boy. Before I could get to the ice cream truck, the two boys pushed me behind some bushes and I almost fell._

"_Hey, momma's boy, give me the money." The heavy-set boy said._

_I was so scared, I didn't move or say anything._

"_Give us our money before we beat you up!" The smaller guy threatened._

_I started to back up a little, and then the smaller guy pushed me to the ground. My money fell out my hand when I hit the ground. "Give us the money or else."_

"_Or else what?" A young girl red headed girl asked. She looked as if she was my age. No one saw her come up._

"_This doesn't concern you, twerp, so leave." The heavy-set guy warned._

"_I'll leave once you leave him alone." She said as she put her hands on her hips._

"_Just leave before we beat you up." The smaller one said as he balled up his fist._

"_Not unless you leave him alone." She said._

"_You asked for it." The heavy-set guy ran towards the girl and tried to punch her, but she punched him first._

_The guy fell to the ground and began to cry. His smaller friend came over and pushed her. She stumbled back slightly, but didn't fall. The guy came over to push her again, but the red head girl punched him in the stomach instead._

_I just stared the whole time because I never knew that girls could beat up boys. And she was smaller than them._

"_Come on." She said to me. I sat there and looked at her because I was scared of her. "Well, do you want to stay here with them? She walked over to me and held out her hand. I took it because I was less scared of her. She then picked up my money and counted it. I was too scared to ask for it back. We walked to the ice cream truck together in silence._

"_What kind of ice cream do you want?" She asked. I was surprised; I thought she was going to spend the money for herself. _

_She seemed a little sad that I wouldn't speak to her. "I will just get you Vanilla ice cream. It's like a neutral and my favorite."_

_After she bought the ice cream we walked together again. I ate my ice cream as we walked_

"_My name is Dana Scully, what is yours?" I just looked at her. I then noticed how beautiful her eyes looked. They were blue and seem to twinkle like a star. Just like that song my mom used to sing to me._

"_Dana, come on we're about to go to that haunted house!" Someone yelled. The girl named Dana looked at me one more time, and then left._

_For the rest of the summer, I avoided the girl named Dana Scully. She went back home after she was done visiting her aunt. I was glad that she left because I liked her and I wasn't supposed to like girls. Girls were yuck, but Dana wasn't._

_JUNIOR YEAR IN HIGHSCHOOL_

_I noticed her, but I know that she's never noticed me before. Dana probably forgot that I even existed, but who could blame her. I never even spoke to her. She was my savior and I never and said thank you. I wasn't shy like I used to be, but I was when it came to Dana. During my junior year in high school I was working to build my courage to ask Dana out. My succeeded, until my best friend Marcus asked her out. It was my fault that he asked Dana out. I never mentioned liking her and unknowingly convinced him to ask her out. Even when Dana and Marcus dated, I barely saw her. I distanced myself from them because he had the girl I wanted. I know it was wrong, but I was glad when she moved._

_SENIOR YEAR- PROM_

_Prom night I was with my date Jenny. Did you notice the word date? I still haven't gotten over Dana and the feelings were still strong. From the corner of my eye, I could see Marcus enter the gym room. And guess whom he had on his arm, Dana Scully? I managed to avoid them most of the night, until Marcus found me by the punch bowl._

"_Hey, Sean!" Marcus yelled over the music._

"_Hey, Marcus, I can see you brought Dana." I said as I looked at her._

_She was beautiful and I was breathless at the sight of her. Last year I was used to seeing her in loose fitting clothing. Her clothes were baggy, but the weren't tight either. The clothes she wore never showed off her womanly features and they were very decent. Dana never bothered to put on make-up or perfume. She looked beautiful without it and always smelled like fragranced soap. While other girls wore a ton of jewelry, she only wore her crucifix around her neck. And her skin always glowed._

_Now I can't even describe how beautiful she looks. I not used to seeing Dana always dressed up. She wore this beautiful floor length blue gown that had small specks of rhinestone and increased, as you looked further down. The straps that held up her dress were thin and she had a scarf to cover her shoulders. Her hair was put into a curly bun with two strands of hair hanging on each side. Also, she wore a pair of pearl earrings with the matching necklace. She walked with such grace and poise when she entered the gym._

"_Is she moving back?" I asked because if she did, I don't think I would be able to handle it. _

"_No, she just came to visit me for Prom." Marcus said as he gazed at her. "We're leaving after Prom with a couple of people, do you want to join us?"_

"_No, I have an early day tomorrow." I said as I looked at Dana, and then him._

_FRESHMAN YEAR AT BERKLEY_

"_Whose party is this?" I exclaimed. "This is like the party of all time."_

"_Dana Scully's. Her friend threw her a going away party." The guy explained._

"_Why would she throw a going away party?"_

"_Because she's going to some sort of college in Maryland, I think." He said as he finished off a beer. "Why, do you know her or something?"_

"_A little." I said, but I wanted to get to know her better. I wanted Dana Scully to know me. Not in the way where we dated, but where we just hang out as friends. I couldn't date my best friend's ex- girlfriend, even though I wanted her first. And it seem to really devastate Marcus when they broke up last summer and he wouldn't tell me why. Another reason is because I finally moved on and got my own girlfriend. Even if I were single it wouldn't workout because she was moving to the other side of the country._

_As I walked to the backdoor, someone bumped into me._

"_Oh, sorry. Hey, Jill, wait up!" That voice sounded familiar and it was because it was Dana Scully's voice. She ran out the front door before I could catch her. I stood in the grass and watch the car she got in drive away._

"_Just my luck." I whispered._

"_What's wrong, Sean?" M girlfriend asked as she came up beside me._

"_Everything." I said, and then left my girlfriend Carol where she was standing._

_FBI BUILDING –LAB_

_I thought that my prayers were being answered, until I realized that I was still shy around Dana Scully. I knew she was single, so I decided to make a plan to win her heart. I failed miserably. I always felt like an eight-year-old boy around her and couldn't approach her outside of work related issues._

_PRESENT _

_And now I'm slowly dying a slow and painful death. Lucky me. Somehow, I always knew that I would never have her, but I didn't want to admit it. No one does._

_I realized after all those years that Dana Scully never knew my name._

_THE END_

_A/N: I do not know an eight-year-old vocabulary, so I did the best I could. Also, this is a first part of a two-part story. This can either be labeled as a stand-alone or the first part of the series or whatever. The reason I say this is because Pendrell dies in this story and in the other story he does, but he doesn't. You'll have to read it to understand it. And you would need to read this to understand the other part…maybe._


End file.
